1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loop hanger for a seat belt which slidably supports a seat belt webbing (webbing belt) so as to turn over the seat belt at its intermediate portion, the seat belt being provided such that it can be pulled out in an ordinary situation of a vehicle and it can be prevented from being pulled out in an emergency situation of the vehicle, for example, like a three-point seat belt system for an automobile, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to protect an occupant of an automobile at a time of a vehicle collision, a three-point type seat belt which holds the beast of an occupant in a manner extending from the waist of the occupant to his/her one shoulder has been proposed in addition to a two-point type seat belt which holds the waist of the occupant.
Prior to specific explanations to the Related Art, a general and basic structure of a three-point seat belt 70 capable of using a loop hanger according to the invention by referring to FIG. 3 which is a perspective view of an interior of an automobile 1, is explained. Incidentally, the tree-point seat belt 70 is provided at each of front seats and rear seats. However, an example of a seat belt system provided at a driver's seat 2 will be explained below for simplification of explanation.
The tree-point type seat belt 70 is extended so as to reach three points of a first anchor 71 provided at a lower portion of a center pillar 3, a second anchor 72 provided on a portion of a floor positioned between the driver's seat 2 and a front passenger's seat 4, and a third anchor 73 provided at an upper portion of the center pillar 3. The three-point type seat belt 70 comprises a webbing belt or a seat belt webbing S, one end thereof being mounted to the first anchor 71 and the other end being taken up or retracted in a retractor (not shown), and a fixing belt 75, one end thereof being mounted to the second anchor 72 and the other end having a buckle device 77. Also, a tongue portion or plate 76 which is locked to the buckle device 77 is provided at an intermediate portion of the webbing belt S.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional loop hanger for a seat belt 100 mounted to the third anchor 73. The loop hanger for a seat belt 100 is provided with a base member 80 which is made of a steel plate (metal) and which has a bolt passing-through hole 81 for mounting the loop hanger 100 to the third anchor 73 through a bolt and a base slot 82 (refer to FIG. 2) through which the webbing belt S is moved in the loop hanger 100 in a sliding manner, and the periphery of the base slot 82 of the base member 80 is entirely covered with a cover member 90 made of synthetic resin, which is insert-molded.
This cover member 90 covers an edge portion 82a of the base slot 82 to form a slot 91 through which the webbing belt S is slidably moved along the edge portion 82a of the base slot 82. That is, the webbing belt S is turned back at a lower edge face portion of the slot 91 and it can be pulled out from/taken up in the retractor.
However, since the slot 91 is formed by covering the edge portion 82a of the base slot 82 with the cover member 90 which is made of synthetic resin and which is insert-molded, the slidability of the webbing belt S is apt to lower according to reduction of anti-gum up property.